loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Franken Dualis
Franken is a character based on the 'Skulduggery Pleasant' series of books by Derek Landy. Franken is a 2,854 and a third year old boy from Ireland. The 2,854 and a third refers to the rough sum ages of all the different limbs and organs that he was put together with. He wears long trench coats and thin scarfs and fingerless gloves which Skulduggery constantly reminds him, makes him look like a homeless person. Although, most of his garments were made by Ghastly so they protect him from lots of hard knocks and being shot at and attacked with knives. He works for the Irish sanctuary alongside Skulduggery and Valkyrie and joins them in the occasional mission but usually just runs into them what he does his own investigations. He rarely gets long investigations but he usually ignores that and does them anyway which doesn't make him too popular but he gets the job done which is all he cares about. He knows no-one else is really interested in being friends with him so he just goes and stops the bad guy. He doesn't make any mortal friends either because of second-life syndrome and they will be distracting when he's on a mission. Annoyingly, people seem to want to be his friend on some occasions. He gets irritated that just because he visits the same cafe every few days, the workers think he is approachable and have to talk to him each time. Sometimes, he just wants to drink in peace. He lives in a fairly small apartment through usually just finds an abandoned building and camps out there as it makes him harder to track and he can't be bothered to go back home if he is in the middle of an investigation so finds somewhere nearby. When actually at his residence and not currently investigating anything, he will be watching movies or reading to catch up on his knowledge. Personality Just like his friends, Franken uses a lot of sarcasm and dry humour but usually acts as a voice of reason in Skulduggery and Valkyrie's bickering. He is pretty casual in the face of danger but will get serious when he has too. He will freely joke around even when critically injured and encourage his friends on. He is pretty carefree and friendly but becomes serious when innocent people get involved. He knows how to take his job seriously but not treat any of his enemies that way. He doesn't like the fact that he looks 16 despite being the age that he is which means he isn't allowed drive and most people don't trust him based on his looks. He likes to plan with his friends but go out alone to do his part. He has shown that he is capable and will adjust to changes in plans. He takes an interest in old artifacts even though China is a far more aggressive collector but he gets what he can. He likes to collect souvenirs of his trips and battles. He treats his enemies with barely any respect and will not seem scared of them at all. He talks to them like a casual acquaintance and doesn't really pay attention to them unless it is really serious. He is pretty thick skinned when it comes to people throwing insults at him, because he's got good friends by him who he can depend on (most of the time) and he focuses on missions more than what people think of him. He is quite accepting of people even if he doesn't understand the way hey think or act. He can normally come up with some sort of remark anyway. He takes an interest in modern culture and asks Valkyrie about it a lot. He spends a lot of his free time watching films, listening to music or reading. He doesn't like some aspects of modern society as he has lived in the past and prefers it when things were like that. He doesn't see why people would want to change. He also doesn't understand things that are slowly creeping into fashion with people his age (the age he looks) especially things like text speak and social media. He heavily relies on Valkyrie to fill in gaps in his knowledge since Skulduggery isn't very reliable. He was so out of sync with the world during the last 100 or so years that he is very keen about catching up through pop culture that he will often ask his enemies when facing them if they know of a certain film or if a song is any good but they never seem to give him an answer. He will also have a small rant if something annoying has happened to him recently. He sometimes quotes movies in appropriate situations just because he can. He spends a lot of time wandering the city and learning and will often just do things because he wants to which normally leads to trouble. He doesn't people coming and talking to him. Skulduggery normally looks a bit weird so people stay away but when he isn't there people seem to find him approachable, usually until they see the scars and stitches which normally stops any conversation but he still finds it a pain in the neck. He dismisses people who ask about his injuries as he cannot explain the real reason to mortals. Often clients are put off by the fact he looks like a child when he is sent by the council but he is firm and doesn't take any nonsense from them. This especially happens if he is in another country as not many have seen someone who looks so strange. He manages to keep them in check while not starting tension between them. This is good as he likes to travel a lot although the sanctuary's monitoring severely limits how far he can go. Past Franken came into being when some delusional mages tried to put together an ultimate being to fight in the war. However, they used a brain that knew right from wrong and he turned on them. He went out and saw the horrors of the war and went into hiding from many, many years. The magic in him kept him young for all that time. He finally came out a long time later but knew nothing of the new world. He heard the name 'Skulduggery' and remembered it from rumours in the war so he headed to the sanctuary to find more information. He wasn't trusted but was sent on some missions and was accepted when he completed them. People treat him suspiciously but he just assumes its because of what he is. He took the name Franken after realising he didn't know his name and thought it appropriate to what he was after reading Mary Shelly's novel. The Elder council doesn't trust him and give him either extremely hard missions or boring jobs and then put the responsibility on Skulduggery to kill him if he does anything remotely suspicious but Skulduggery gives him more room to work with and puts more faith in him while making fun of his appearance whenever he wants. Valkyrie is friendlier since she doesn't know much about him but is still a bit uneasy around him since she is still learning. Powers Since Franken's arms, legs and most organs are taken from other mages and magical creatures, Franken possesses both Elemental and Adept magic. He likes to use fire and air and his adept ability enhances his physical attributes like speed and strength as well as allowing him to fade into shadows and become more powerful in the dark. He doesn't like when people say that he is like a vampire because he is very different to them. His eyes change colour at night as they contain werewolf DNA which gives him better vision ans improved accuracy. His arms and legs look like they belong to him and don't look like a mish-mash of random parts but you can see the lines and stitches along his arms, legs and chest. In the war, he found a gauntlet from a murdered Dead Man and kept hold of it. During the war, he went in search of an extremely powerful sword which helped him defeat a captain but once it spilt blood, it would go after more be it friend or foe. Franken then stole two pistols from the sanctuary to use instead but Skulduggery frowns upon him using them so he sticks to magic when with him. He likes to collect magic weapons and will actually use the ones he gets rather than locking them away to look at. He spent a lot of time training with Skulduggery and Ghastly in hand to hand combat so he is competent with fighting mortals or in situations where he can't use magic or weapons. He has also studied and is competent at mixed martial arts. these involve boxing and Taekwondo. He has considerable strength to go with his speed and agility, allowing him to wield weapons with ease and take down enemies bigger and heavier than him. He also makes use of his environment when fighting, throwing enemies into dumpsters and fuse boxes. It helps that he is a quick learner as well so he spends less time learning moves and more time using them in a fight.Because his body is a mess of creatures, he is unable to go through the 'surge' which means his magic cannot advance to specialize in either adept or elemental. His style isn't to go in guns blazing but can take care of himself when things kick off. He prefers to plan before going in and making sure things go his way. He doesn't much care if he gets seen but he can do stealth pretty well when necessary. He doesn't like setting traps that kill the enemy straight away. He likes to meet them head on and fight them if it comes to it. He upholds the secrecy of magic by not using it around mortals although that has put him in some tricky situations where subtly and violence have managed to save him. Likes/Dislikes Franken likes walking. He'll do it a lot. He'll usually wander aimlessly, making him hard to track. He also likes potato waffles. He'll eat them at any cafe that sells them. He doesn't really like being punched in the face. It tends to happen a lot though which upsets him a bit. He doesn't particularly like being told what to do if he thinks that is the wrong thing to do. He likes to go about things in his own way. He also has taken a liking to detective work after solving a few cases. He likes fitting all the clues together then usually punching the guilty person in the face. He finds it very satisfying. He likes puzzles and is pretty good at deduction and problem solving. He knows to use his brain before his fists. He doesn't like looking younger than he is because no-one takes him seriously and treat him like a teenager. He is sometimes targeted by street criminals because he likes going out at night and it irritates him that he has to be stopped because people think he should hand over his money or get hi in the face. He has wasted 5 minutes on several nights beating up criminals and it puts him off walking. He also takes an interest in magical creatures and goes out to kill them. He doesn't count himself as a Monster Hunter even though he does what they do. He doesn't like hunting with others and prefers to go out on his own. He doesn't like having a recognisable face as it gets annoying that people remember him and it makes him a bit easier to track if mortals see his face. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fantasy Category:Non-RP Character